Torjin
Torjin is the pairing of Tori Vega and Sinjin Van Cleef (Tor/i and Sin/'jin'). Tori is often freaked out by Sinjin, but she is still quite nice to him and is his friend, Burf. She's even given him a kiss on the cheek in The Great Ping-Pong Scam. Even though Sinjin's main crush is most likely to be Jade, it also seems that Sinjin has had a minor crush on Tori for quite some time, or he just wants to be better and closer friends with Tori. This ship has a very low fanbase due to its a minority and due to the fact that people ship Tori in other ships. Torjin Moments Season 1 Pilot *Sinjin is the one to bring Tori her headset. *Sinjin is seen working the technical attributes of the showcase when Tori performs. The Bird Scene *Sinjin shows Tori his locker happily, which is made out of food he chewed but never swallowed. This is obviously creepy to Tori, as she runs away. *Though Tori regrets it, she lets Sinjin show her his locker. The Birthweek Song *When Sinjin suggests that Tori should get a Sinjin bobblehead, she replies, "My dad's a cop." Sinjin then runs away. Tori the Zombie *Sinjin works on effects for the play Tori stars in. *Sinjin might not have hit the disco button by accident. It is possible that he pushed it purposefully to break up the moment between Beck and Tori. *Tori does not get irritated with Sinjin for hitting the disco music. *When Tori mentions the vibrating hairbrush, Sinjin says he loves that hairbrush. *Tori dances when Sinjin says "Don't fight it!". Survival of the Hottest *Tori watches Sinjin play in the kiddie pool when André mentions that he still has 3 minutes left. *Tori seems concerned that Sinjin is drowning in André's kiddie pool. *Tori is the first one to see Sinjin drowning in the kiddie pool. *Tori (and Robbie) is the only one to run over and make sure Sinjin is okay. *When Robbie tells Tori that she should give him CPR, Tori stands up and leave after saying that he's okay. The Great Ping Pong Scam *Tori locks Sinjin into the broom closet with her to make him help her find out what the Ping-Pong group actually does. *Tori holds onto Sinjin's wrist while pulling him into the broom closet with her. *Sinjin says that everything's happening the way it happened in his last dream, assuming that Tori wants to kiss him. Instead, he gets a big slap in the face. *Sinjin reveals to having multiple dreams about Tori in a romantic way. *When he reveals to Tori a way to sneak into the group, she kisses him on the cheek and leaves, leaving Sinjin surprised and happy and saying that it's always how he imagined it. *Sinjin gives Tori gum. *Instead of throwing away the gum that Sinjin gave to her, she actually chose to chew it. *Sinjin builds Tori the soda machine without forcing her to do anything for him in return, like kissing him on the mouth or going on a date with him. *Tori doesn't tell Jade that Sinjin built the soda machine for her, as Jade would probably kill him. Freak the Freak Out *Sinjin claps happily for Tori's performance. *Tori borrowed a book from Sinjin. *She mentioned that Sinjin called her four times to get it back, meaning he has her number. *Sinjin dances during Tori's performance of Freak the Freak Out. Rex Dies *Sikowitz puts Tori in Sinjin's special effects group. Tori seems sort of happy about this at first, but when Sinjin and his friends are really happy about it, she changes her mind. *Tori says 'hey' to Sinjin happily when Sinjin greets her. *Sinjin gives Tori his special effects shirt. *Tori gets mad at Sinjin when he tells Andre that she tried to murder Rex. Wok Star *Tori is mad at Jade for making Sinjin run away and pee in his pants. *Tori tells Sinjin that his pants were unzipped, which suggests that she was looking, he then replied with "I know." Tori watches him as he walked away. The Wood *Sinjin provides Tori (and Jade) with golf clubs. A Film by Dale Squires *When the crew is filming a scene with Jade and Cat, Sinjin is seen holding a camera next to Tori. Season 2 Beggin' on Your Knees *Sinjin does the spotlight for Tori's performance and illuminates Ryder when he tries to hide. Beck Falls for Tori *Sinjin asks Tori if she's looking for a professional photographer. Tori says yes and then Sinjin says he doesn't know one. He probably just got involved in the conversation as an excuse to talk to her. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Sinjin shows Tori the Ke$ha video and tells her to try to win the contest. Tori Gets Stuck *Sinjin tries to trick Tori into thinking that Lady Gaga invited her to be in a music video. *Tori blew a whistle through her phone only to find out that it's Sinjin on the other line. *Tori is upset with Jade for making Sinjin trick her. *Sinjin instantly confessed to Tori that Jade made him trick her and probably before that happened, Sinjin didn't want to trick Tori. *Sinjin asks Tori hopefully if she will teach him to dance which she says no. *Sinjin doesn't seem offended when Tori refuses to teach him how to dance. Prom Wrecker *Sinjin says that calling it "Prome" is really stupid. *Sinjin helps Tori fix the electricity. *Sinjin is at Tori's Prome meeting. *Sinjin goes to Prome with Tori's sister, maybe because she's the closest thing to Tori he can get. *Strangely, although Sinjin says he's in love with Jade, he defies her by helping Tori make Prome a success. *Sinjin uses his father's rubber company to supply Tori with balloons for the prom. *Sinjin stops trying to lick the balloons when Tori tells him to. Who Did It to Trina? *Sinjin is seen sniffing Tori's hair. *Tori is very sorry for accidentally hitting Sinjin. *Sinjin defends Tori, saying that although she punched him, it was only an accident. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *Sinjin dances along to the song that Tori sings. The Worst Couple *Sinjin bounces out of the classroom, touching Tori's hair. *At the game show, Sinjin asks Tori to be on it and tells her not to ruin his chance. *Sinjin asks Tori (and her friends) to be his replacements on his game show. *Tori says she'll be on Sinjin's game show. Tori and Jade's Play Date *Sinjin makes sure Tori (and Jade) stays at Nozu, keeping her from getting an F for the semester. *Sinjin tells Burf to take notes because he thinks the guys hitting on Tori and Jade have mad skils, possibly because he wants to be able to impress them too. *Tori sings part of Take A Hint to Sinjin. *Sinjin dances along to the song. *Tori touches Sinjin's face with her finger flirtatiously while she sings to him. April Fools Blank *Tori calls Sinjin over to her. *Sinjin tells Tori that if she wants to be his girl, she has to talk less. *Tori complains to Sinjin about how there is no April Fools. *Sinjin put his hand on Tori's chin. *Sinjin talks to Tori in a sort of soothing voice, possibly a flirtatious voice. Crazy Ponnie *Tori finds Sinjin crying in the girl's bathroom and seems shocked that he's crying. Also, on TheSlap, she mentions that she wished she didn't go in the bathroom that day. Season 4 Wanko's Warehouse *Tori goes to Sinjin (and Burf) to ask can she (and the gang) cut the line with them. *Tori flirts with Sinjin to get her and the gang to cut in line. *When Tori puts her arm around Sinjin's shoulder, Sinjin says, "I like where this is going," and Tori smiles and says, "Yeah . . ." and then, realizing what she had said, quicky yells, "Ew, no!" *Sinjin says that he and Tori had a "long night of snuggling ahead of them". *Sinjin agrees to let Tori cut the line. *When Tori walks away, Sinjin says she is pretty. *Tori walks up to Sinjin with a friendly smile on her face. Brain Squeezers *Sinjn walks up to Tori when he hears she got to be a captain in the game show Brain Squeezers. *Sinjin begs Tori to let him be in the team with her. *Sinjin tugs on Tori's t-shirt. *Tori yells at Sinjin to stop begging. *Sinjin ends up on the yellow team with Tori. *Sinjin stands behind Tori when they are talking to the producer of Brain Squeezers. The Slap Fight *Tori asks Sinjin to help her film her video for TheSlap. *Sinjin runs all the way up a hill just to get to Tori's house. *Tori is ashamed after Sinjin tells them that their contest is ridiculous. *Sinjin helps Tori in getting more followers on The Slap. *Tori goes to Sinjin for help in shooting her video. Gallery Tumblr_lnd8nxJErT1qbb7qqo1_500.gif|Tori and Sinjin in Prom Wrecker Tumblr_lpczl0Hi6b1qd8z57o1_500.jpg Torjin_TheBirdScene.png Rexdies7.jpg|Tori holding the shirt SinJin gave her Torjin.png Torjin_SurvivaloftheHottest.png Tumblr_l6n4hkz3tn1qbfppso1_500.png Tumblr_lmspdg4WYm1qbfppso1_500.gif Tumblr lpseua1s651r1oi5io1 500.jpg Jpt.JPG Jsj.JPG Sinjin and Tori.PNG|Tori: Mexican is not a flavor! Sinjin: Thank you. Sinjin and Tori2.PNG Sinjin and Tori3.PNG Torjin1.jpg Tori and Sinjin.PNG IMG 1499.PNG Tumblr lv7qn1Iql31r3czjpo1 500.jpg IMG 2164.PNG IMG 2363.PNG IMG 2364.PNG IMG 2365.PNG IMG 2366.PNG IMG 2367.PNG IMG 2368.PNG 619997268.jpg SinjinToriAprilfoolsblank.png Birthweeks3.png Birthweeks2.png WDITT103.png WDITT102.png IMG 17921.PNG IMG 17931.PNG IMG 17971.PNG WW102.png WW103.png WW104.png WW106.png Ww164.jpg Ww163.jpg Ww162.jpg Ww159.jpg Ww158.jpg Ww157.jpg Ww156.jpg Ww155.jpg Ww153.jpg Ww152.jpg Ww151.jpg Ww150.jpg Ww149.jpg Ww148.jpg Ww147.jpg TheSlap.com Hints *Tori has commented on Sinjin's board more than any other main character. *Sinjin once posted that Tori pulled him into the janitor's closet and kissed him. Tori then commented saying, "Ummm, no. I sprayed you with cleaning fluid, then gave you a small peck on the cheek." So, Tori has admitted to kissing Sinjin on the cheek. *Tori posted a picture of Sinjin riding a bike. She said that girls go for guys on bikes, but not this kind of bike or this kind of guy. *Tori posted a picture of her dressed up as Louise Nordoff. Tori said that the book she was reading was called 'Coping with Failure.' She also said that she borrowed it from Sinjin and that he had been calling four times for her to give it back. *Both Tori and Sinjin have added a '#' on their profiles while that doesn't work whatsoever. *Tori posted that she was sprayed with a perfume that smells of old lady and lilac. Sinjin comments that he loves that smell. *Sinjin posted a status update that Tori commented on: **'Sinjin: '''Today I learned mayonnaise makes a perfectly good substitute for hair gel. I had to use a lot, though now my turkey sandwich is mayo-less. **'Tori: I think I'm done with mayo forever. *Sinjin did a sock puppet video with Tori. When Tori said that she flosses her teeth every night, Sinjin said that he knows; Tori might have told him before. *Sinjin has written 3 haikus (a type of Japanese poem which has 3 lines; the 1st and the last contain 5 syllables, while the 2nd one contains 7) for Jade - one says, "''Don't like me like that? There's always '''Tori or Cat. But Trina scares me." *Tori wrote in the A Christmas Tori photo gallery that she regifted André's ceramic guitar to Sinjin. Since she originally thought it was a cool gift for André and she did not have to give Sinjin a gift at all, it shows that she cares for him at least a little bit. *'Rex': "Is it just me, or is Tori a lot hotter now that she's crazy?" **'Sinjin''': "It's not just you." *Tori posted on the Slap asking people why Sinjin was crying. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing